In many different environments, content providers want to distribute content to selected locations. For example, advertisers want to distribute their advertisements to locations where the advertisements will be effective in communicating information to receptive recipients, and at times when the advertisements will lead to desired activity, such as a purchase of the advertiser's goods or services. In some instances, a content provider may rely on contextual information when making decisions regarding content distribution location selections. For example, an advertiser may want to advertise goods and/or services relating to travel in locations where information of general interest to travel enthusiasts is available. In some instances, a content provider may rely on targeting information, such as demographics, when making decisions regarding content distribution location selection. Additionally, such decisions can be influenced by information regarding previous content distribution location selections, and the attendant effects of such previous selections.